watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:WataMote Volume 15/@comment-38754477-20190529092323/@comment-27702860-20190601091304
Actually, if there were a "cutest Yoshida poll", I wouldn't vote for the one I mentioned. It'd be either the panel of her and Kuroki at the 2nd year party, or the panel where she's holding her gift from Rena like it's her baby. Yeah! Though I also like the sheepish look she gets when she asks everyone at lunch if they are NOT going to come to the parade. Not sure I agree with the "it'd be boring if everything were spelled out" premise. I mean, if nothing else, these relationships that are so rich already would actually be able to develop. Well, that is what they are doing, in a way. I mean if Uchi developed immediately, then she confronts/confesses to Tomoko and . . . then . . . what? That said, I have no problem with how Watamote is executed. A great deal of the manga's appeal comes from the general subtlety and the fact that Tanigawa created this world into which we can invest ourselves. Agreed. Not that you cared, but I just finished an old and beloved series from the American Colonies about an imaginary but consistent world. Nicely done, and it is a good thing they did not explain it all in the beginning. It would be nice to be able to better understand Katou's motivation. True, but I suspect it will be more interesting than what I suspected. In other words, not just a girl trying to play a bit by latching on to a girl that some think maybe a lesbian. Back to Uchi, she ultimately is a girl with a crush on a girl, but we still do not know what that means, and we have got a sense of the internal struggle she is having with that. That is a real issue, and it is handled respectfully. Much like Tomoko's social anxieties. But . . . then . . . I have been wondering what it is about Yoshida's clinging to childish things so strongly. MANY chapters back I feared it meant she suffered/is suffering abuse of some sort but it did not make sense, and it seems WataMote is not going to go "that dark." But now that this wonderful world has been created, it can basically go one of three ways (I think; there may be more): it goes batshit crazy in the final stretch, a la Fullmetal Alchemist, it dies a slow and painful death to editorial interference (Bleach), or Tanigawa end up not knowing where to go and how to end it in a satisfying way (Tenjou Tenge). Never saw Tenjō Tenge and Bleach bored me at first . . . then I saw it went on and on so I had no desire to continue. I enjoyed FA aside from some flaws here and there. I think the author at least had a plan even if the first anime adaptions and movies gave up--much like Game of Thrones . . . no, I am not bitter. Now I do not know how much the author and artist "Nico Tanigawa" have planned. I suspect they had an idea of a girl with real issues eventually meeting others with issues and slowly growing up. I suspect they consciously wanted to avoid all of the "harem" and shōjo and the like stereotypes while poking fun at them every so often. While some accuse the Katō-Tomoko Gropegate as being "fan service" we really do not get that. Tomoko may peek up skirts, but we do not see them. Other than Yū, the WataGirls are pretty natural. Even Katō. Though I am sure girls obsess about size--and Japanese girls do--just as guys compare their . . . keychains . . . yes--there are too many "Young Teens with Physics Destroying Boobs." They also avoided the "will she get a boyfriend" stories. She certainly does not have a harem of boys, but she also does not seem that ''interested in having a boyfriend. For whatever reason I re-read the chapter on the ''Tatabana . . . Tata ''. . . I could look it up, the festival where you hang wishes. Her wish to lose her virginity in a year is so she can concentrate on more important things. Anyways, I see that I am building another '''Wall of Text'. My point was before I lost it is that they may have discovered things in characters as they wrote them, going down avenues they did not expect at first. Or what the hell do I know. To quote the main character of the show I referrenced: "Never trust a man who owns a sex guide. There are some thigns you should know how to do without reading a manual." - DCI Gene "Gene Genie" Hunt, Ashes to Ashes